fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amamiya Mass Sayla/ Cure Sparkle (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Disney Princess Pretty Cure female saint Amamiya-Mass Sayla Cure Sparkle is the 6th cure from the Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure anime. In the first series she appeared in episodes 26-39 while getting her Twinkle Imagination and getting the Cures back from their undercover mission during the Intergalactic War. Also, she is very cheerful and very brave and very artistic when it comes to drawing !manga. . Say a is also very good at world languages-a second skill that she has learned from her eternal virgin adoptive sister Amamiya Elena/ Cure Soleil during the Intergalactic War on March 14,1980 . Amamiya-Mass Sayla is the one and only TRUE Cure Sparkle, not Hiramitsu Hinata (who was revealed to be her original youngest sister but she will meet her fate soon enough....) . Last but not least, Sayla's also known as the Pretty Cure of the Sparkling Skies and the Sparkling Clean Planet Earth . Here is the official info about Sayla-Chan/Cure Sparkle . 'Early Life' Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle was actually born at the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization Family Hospital in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth on September 12,1966 after when her mother escaped physical and mental/emotional abuse from her husband on October 31, 1965 . She is the only survivor from the Bajeena-Mass family (who used the shortly reside in the U.S. during the late 50'-early 60s. ) . Before she had officially gotten her new adoptive name " Amamiya ", Sayla and her mother were saved in the nick of time with help from the Black Panthers (A very peaceful group who also came along with them ) and ca!e to Tokyo in the nick of time so that Sayla can live a better life as an eternal virgin . During the last earlier episodes of Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure , Sayla finally makes her first earlier appearance by standing next to Elena as they finally began to transform into their female saint armors . Sayla also has her own Star Color Pendant (painted in magenta )and her Star Color Transformation pen attached (somewhere) on the left side of her pendant . She also carries a short sparkling flower pendant around her neck (inside it is a picture of her brother Quattro on the left and now she a has a second picture on the right that shows her and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia of the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ) and she wears sparkling flower -peace sign stud earrings that she had also gotten from her mother . Sayla is the only person who is the TRUE Cure Sparkle and no other girl can take that away from her cause she was born with it and will always be her alter ego forever and ever .So during the earlier days of the Intergalactic War, Sayla became officially adopted to the Amamiya family-given her official name now known as Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle . 'Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle 's Official Physical Appearances Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle is a very casual trendy person just like the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia as well as the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia do as well . Sayla herself pretty much wears summery -like clothing while going on each and every life-saving mission also over Planet Earth ��. Here are some of Sayla's outfits as of right now . Sayla's first outfit (this was always my favorite one because I have designed it along with her Cure Sparkle ❇ saint armor ) is shown here as just a casual short -sleeved pink & white T-shirt that has a huge pinkish -magenta peace sign on the front, it is also a V-neck, around the V-neck collar of her shirt has sparkly flowers all over it , she also wears long pink and black 80s style pants with sparkling trims on the bottom and around the belt area (her gun belt -attached with her Cosmo gun & her gravity saber in their holsters .) She also wears a magenta belt with sparkling peace signs and stars on it , she also wears her famous 80s style pink shoes with sparkling shoelaces on them . Last but not least, her small regular pendant and of course, she wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck as a necklace . Sayla also wears a pink and back sparkling headband on the top of her head as her outfit has also been completed with her sparkling wristbands along with her Gundam summoning transformation gauntlet and the Gundam summoning transformation bracelet on her right wrist . Her second outfit is shown here wearing a sparkling magenta Hawaiian shirt that is of the shoulder on both sides (wearing a cami under it ) and on the shirt -it says "True Peace and Happiness for A True Peaceful Earth �� Together !" ( in Japanese, it's translated as 'Transforming Into Cure Sparkle - Color Charge ! ' This scene can happen with either her and Elena getting ready to take out their Star Color Pendants and their Star Color Transformation pen or as for her first time ever (in a possible case) , Sayla can get irritated very quickly when she sees a child getting hurt or etc. so she channels her anger into her Star Color Pendant , takes out her Star Color Transformation pen (magenta color) and says "Color Charge !) And that's when Sayla's Star Color Pendant top pops open, waves her Star Color Transformation pen in the air and starts singing while transforming into Cure Sparkle . First, (why didn't I recognize this before ? Sayla has sparkling hair barettes that I have drawn for her were in her hair this whole time ? !) disappear, she creates her sparkling magenta -colored bracelets, her sparkling magenta -colored choker -let's just say necklace. 2nd , she creates her sparkling magenta-colored gloves with magenta peace sign rhinestones on the front of them ,also creating sparkling magenta -colored drills at the ends of them . 3rd, she then creates her Queen Sparkling Virgin Maiden Gundam's summoning gauntlet (on her left hand that covers most of her left wrist ), she then uses the pen to create her summoning bracelet on her right hand . 4th she finally activates the middle part of her Star Color Pendant as she finally puts on the rest of her female saint armor . 5th, after that -she then uses the pen to create her sparkling headband with three bows that have peace signs on them-two on the top of her two buns and one at the back of her hair as it turns into a very beautiful magenta color . Finally, she creates her magenta-colored stockings , sparkling knee covers (that go with the rest of her female saint armor )and then creates her matching sparkling magenta -colored boots with beautiful sequins on them while the Star Color brooch appears on the front of her armor as both her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Transformation pen go inside her carrier as she finally begins to introduce herself to the people of Planet Earth . "Become blessed by feeling the peaceful sparkling shower of maximum positive joy and true happiness of the sparkling skies ! Cure Sparkle !" ☀「最大の前向きな喜びと輝く空の真の幸福の穏やかな輝くシャワーを感じることで祝福されるようになります。キュアスパークル！ `Saidai no maemukina yorokobi to kagayaku sora no shin no kōfuku no odayakana kagayaku shawā o kanjiru koto de shukufuku sa reru yō ni narimasu. Cure Sparkle!" There will also be a group transformation with her, Hikaru, Seiya, Madoka, Marin, Elena , Shaina, Lala, Hyoga, Aoki, Jasmine, Miyuki, 'List of Cure Sparkle's Attacks' Here is a list of Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle 's Attacks that she uses . #Sparkling Arrow Shot Attack!-This move can only be used by burning a small amount of her sparkling bright Cosmo along with her Star Color Pendant . To use this attack, she activates her Sparkle Arrow #01 . #The Sparkle-Soleil-Andromeda-White-Lullaby Arrow Shot Attack!-This attack is also used when they are either in their Gundams or not in their Gundams . But anyway-this is actually a group attack that involves her (Sayla/Cure Sparkle), her eternal virgin adoptive sister Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil, their adoptive brother Andromeda saint Kunishima Shun, their adoptive cousin Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White & Kido Saori(Goddess Athena)/Cure Lullaby which-of course -as of right now, can only be used while in their temporary Hawaiian Twinkle Styles . They can't do this attack alone-in order to do so, they will need the support of Yukina/Cure Tropical Wave as well as the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest to become a reward for saving their dog , Latte . #Sparkling -Burning Sun Arrow Shot Attack!-Known as the Sparkle-Soleil 's Sparkling Arrow Shot Attack, this attack can only happen when both eternal virgin adoptive sisters Elena/Cure Soleil & Sayla/Cure Sparkle both burn their small amount of their both sparkling & burning Cosmos while their Star Color Pendant brooches start flowing-giving them their very own set of arrows as well as their sparkling & burning bows that lets them make their moves . This is also a support attack led by Yukina/Cure Tropical Wave along with Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine -who also use their attacks to pull off a very strong & powerful attack . This move can only be used while in their Gundams while wearing their temporary Hawaiian Twinkle Style saint armors between TV episodes #03-07 . #Sparkling Cannon Blast Attack ! -This is Sayla/Cure Sparkle 's only 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War on April 4,1968- March 4,1983' During her first (and secret) cameo appearance in Disney's Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (The original 1979 Disney anime), Sayla/Cure Sparkle shows off her very much tougher side when she meets her own twin brother Quattro for the very first time while the Intergalactic War was still going on . While secretly joining the group called "White Base " , Sayla almost got both of her Star Color Pendant & her Star Color transformation pen stolen by Commander Noa Bright-but the good news is-his plan had failed while both him & Amuro got caught in the act by her adoptive sister Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil -who's both of her Star Color Pendant & Star Color transformation pen almost got stolen as well . After handling a full vacation of everyday shenanigans , Sayla tells Elena that she can't wait till they get back to Earth . Elena nodded & then quickly agrees with her adoptive sister . Just like Elena, Sayla herself has 'Future Appearances -Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!-The Coming of True Peace Festival ' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece -Back Home at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission -Avoid Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend at the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods !' 'An Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission to Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves in Honolulu, Hawaii ! First Things First-Year Over to Oahu,Hawaii to Rendezvous with Tsubomi, Ikki,Homare,Vanity,Riko, Mirai, Ha-Chan, Ran (Miraihontas), Hiro , Kirk and Van at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu,Hawaii !' 'Arriving In Honolulu, Hawaii and Attend the Early Nighttime �� Luau Festival and Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves as They Finally Reveal Themselves !' 'The 2nd Mission-Getting Prepared for the First Annual Baking Competition at the Local Family -Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of A Downtown Shopping Mall in Tokyo !' 'The Bakery Finals Begin ! Battle Against Yagami Saeko ! ' 'The Bakery Finals Grand Finale !The Birth of the Pretty Cure of Baance and Gravity Known as Yagami Saeko is Born ! Enter Cure Gravity !' 'An Amazing Dangerous and Deadly Journey to the Sahara Desert in the Country of Africa -Meeting the Desert Bandits and Their Sisters Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Bonding With Cure Nile and Cure Jewel- Rendezvous With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend, the Desert Bandits and Hiwatari Kai to Nairobi, Kenya !' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!-Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories !' '6th Mission -Rendezvous With Our New Allies Once Again ! This Time, to Mumbai , India !' 'Bonding With the Wonderful Net Pretty Cures and With Ishikawa Lakshu and Ishikawa Noburo !' 'bonding With Ishikawa Lakshu When She Has Finally Been Revealed to be Cure Orbit ! ' 'Rescuing the Captured Makimoto-Russell Julie, Makimoto-Russell Kurt, Ishikawa Lakshu , Cure Fontaine and Bloom Catherine While Obtaining Bloom Cathrine's Green Elemental Bottle -Losing it and Then Regaining It !' 'A Super Ultra Celestial Bond With Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit, Cure Fontaine , Makimoto-Russell Kurt, Makimoto-Russell Julie, Ishikawa Noburo and Bloom Catherine -Revealing Their True Saint Armors !' 'Reunited With Cure Grace -Ishikawa Lakshu Becomes Cure Orbit, Makimoto-Russell Julie becomes Cure Radiance, ' Jasmine Yumekano/Cure Chorus 夢のジャスミン/キュアコーラス -Aladdin's wife and also a Pretty Cure. Jasmine is best known for her best gift wrapping ideas. But like the others -she is also the worst cook. She is of the Suite Pretty Cure team and she is called Cure Chorus . She is also Yumekano Mai's twin sister . As Cure Chorus , she can also be extremely athletic and she loves to play tennis or practice judo whenever she feels like it . Her Judo and Kumite style moves and her love for disco and traditional Asian and African music styles help her come up with her own attacks and can also send positive messages to the people all of the Earth in different including poor countries . Many of her attacks involved are based on her Judo and Kumite fighting skills plus traditional music that she listens to of her choice - and now at least her strongest attack is based upon her skills in Karate and Jeet Kune Do . Perfect Harmony First Verse Flash- an attack that is used when she jumps up high into the air , locks her hands together , says her incantation and quickly drops down as her both her leg and her foot are quickly covered into a flash of a huge glowing yellow light with light blue swirls and roundhouse kick the enemy then imprisions him to the enemy disentergrates. There is Harmonic Maracas Star Twinkle Imagination-used with all of the knights of Athena are together with Fuwa wearing their Twinkle Styles . . As Cure Sparkle : Her moves are Sparkling Shower of Sakura Attack- A move which on Cure Sparkle can use that requires her Star Color Pendant and her Sparkling Puppy Bow with an arrow that is covered up in a sparlking white and pink light that hits the enemy dead on . Sparkling Cupcake Ryu Sen Ken Attack-Using her Star Color Pendant , she raises her left hand up into the air as it glows into a bright pink light with white swirls , hits her eneny at a close- range attack. Sparkling Sparkling Magic Binding Spell Attack- This attack is only used when she has her Sparkling Puppy Sakura Star Scepter and the Aquarius Star Color Princess Pen given to her from Saint of Athena Cure Selene along with her Star Color Pendant . Super Ultra Rainbow Cross Shot ! - An attack that is only used when all of the Knights of Athena are all together with Fuwa in their Twinkle Styles and their new Twinkle Sticks . Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Magenta Cures Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Sisters